The New Wave
by Shaman94
Summary: The Titans are getting old so now they decided to get new recruits for the next generation. The series is about Nightwing, Cyborg and Beast Boy's adventures while they interact with OC's . If you have an OC then suggest them to me, I'll put them into the story somehow. All OC's belong to their rightful creator. Enjoy.
1. Help Wanted

At the Titans Tower the Titans enjoy a relaxing day of no crime. Cyborg and Nightwing lazily sit on the couch in the Tower and watch the blank screen of their TV.

"I feel like we're forgetting something." Says Nightwing.

"Hell yeah we're forgetting something! We forgot to get the remote before sitting down!" Cyborg answers.

"Damn. Alright, let's do this. On the count of three."

"Okay."

"One... Two... Three!" Both Titans make a lazy attempt for the remote without even getting up from their seats.

"Ugh... Ack... Ugh..." Neither of the Titans can reach the remote on the table right in front of them.

"Damn it! That remote is impossible to reach by ourselves!" Cyborg says.

"You're right. We'll never get this remote on our own. If we had only more Titans to help us out."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'll post the 'Help Wanted' online." Nightwing says pulling out an iPhone and typing on it.

"And send. Now we play the waiting game."

* * *

Three days past and the Titans Tower was filled with young new superheroes looking for a job that didn't involve playing second banana to a guy in his thirties wearing tights and a cape. Nightwing, Cyborg and Beast Boy sat at a table in the next room judging the hero that they interviewed. The first superhero they interviewed was Superboy(Young Justice addition).

"So Superboy, I see you're a genetic fusion of Superman's and Lex Luthor's DNA. How did that work out for ya?" Nightwing says looking at a résumé.

"You know how it worked out for me. We were in the same team." Superboy answers.

"True. Well luckily for you the Titans are in need of a Powerhouse, you're on board." Nightwing says.

"Alright, thanks Dick." Superboy says.

"Hey buddy, he might be a lot of things but no need to-" Beast Boy says before Nightwing stops him.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, it's my name."

"Oh... Then you really are a Dick."

* * *

Next Interview! Static Shock!

"Well Static you're track record is impressive. You've worked with Batman, both original and Beyond, yourself in the future, the Justice League and even Jon Stewert the Green Lantern and not the annoying show host. You're onboard!" Nightwing says.

"Awesome, can't wait to get started." Static says. He leaves the room.

"What the hell guys!?" Cyborg shouts.

"What?" Beast Boy and Nightwing ask.

"Come on! I'm the teams black guy."

"I thought you were the repair guy." Beast Boy adds.

"That too. I'm literally only those two things on the team!"

"Relax Cy, I highly doubt we'll find a guy that can replace you as the Brainiac of our team." Nightwing reassures him.

* * *

Interview three. My OC, Isaac Quintain. A feminine looking boy dressed in a leather uniform with a collar around his neck, three belts on each of his thighs, one around his waist, one on each of his bicep arms and boots with a metal backpack.

"So I.Q., You're a brainiac from the future?" Nightwing asks him.

"Yes sir." Isaac answers.

"You're on board."

"Thanks."

"Ffffffffffffuuuuuu-" Cyborg yells before we cut him off to skip to the next interview.

* * *

Interview four. FieryFennekin's OC, Daryl. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, red cape and red boots.

"So you worked with the hero of Hyrule, Link, and were a member of the magic guild Fairy Tail. Those are impressive stats Mr. Daryl but why were you fired from both jobs?" Nightwing asks?

Daryl flashes back to his times at Hyrule and when he was banished by Link for hitting on Zelda and trying to steal the Master Sword for himself before replacing it with a fake one. He then thinks of the times he was on Fairy Tail and was dating Lucy before she chased him off for looking at other girls too much.

"No reason." He answers. "So am I on the team or not? As i recall Dick, you do owe me a favor."

"Correction, that's Robin who owes you a favor. I'm Nightwing now."

"Really? You're going to say you don't want a psychic on your team?"

"He's got a point." Beast Boy says.

"Alright, here's your communicator. Don't say I never did anythng for ya though."

"Don't sweat it. I'm on your side now. Not to mention all of the supergirls that will join the team." Daryl says with a grin and stars in his eyes.

The Titan trio looks at him with blank faces. "Next!" They all say moving on to the next interview.

* * *

Interview five. Elejamie's OC, Pimpsmasher.

"So Mr. Pimpsmasher, it says here that you smash pimps. Is that your only villain class that you fight?" Nightwing asks him."

"I also fight various other foes but on a regular day i just SMASH PIMPS!" He yells causing the Titans to cower behind Nightwing who's cowering behind the desk the three of them sat at.

"You're on the team." Nightwing says sliding a communicator over to Pimpsmasher.

* * *

Interview six. Browniej126's OC, Firebolt. A brown haired, blue eyed boy with a red mask over his eyes and dressed in a red, black and orange fireproof suit with a fire symbol on his chest.

"Firebolt!" Nightwing yells joyfuly.

"Nightwing!" Firebolt says with equal joy. Both of them then fistbump.

"They got you pushing too many pencils?" Fire bolt tells Nightwing.

"Nice Predator refrence." Nightwing comments. I threw in a Predator refrence, someone give me a medal.

"Well here's your communicator. Welcome to the Titans."

"Awesome." Firebolt says as he is handed the communicator.

* * *

Final interview. InuKaglover4ev22's OC, Pretty Young Thang. A beautiful lady dressed in a purple Sailor Scout uniform. The Titans trio try to keep their mind on the conversation.

"So... Pretty... You're an ex-Sailor Scout?" Nightwing asks as the trio drools over her.

"Not Ex, I'm still on call. I just wanna do this to pass time." She said innocently and softly.

"Well to keep this whole new team from being a sausage fest you're on the team." Nightwing says giving her a communicator.

"Thank you." She says giving an innocent smile. The trio goes into a pervy trance.

"Hehe, sure thing." Nightwing says.

* * *

Everyone sits in front of the TV with the trio.

"So what do we do as our first task as Titans?" Static asks.

"You could bring me, Wing and BB some soda." Cyborg tells him.

"Alright." Static goes to get them their drinks.

"What about me?" Isaac asks them.

"See that remote right there?" Nightwing asks him.

"Yes."

"Can you pass me it?"

"Sure, here you go. Is that it?" Isaac asks handing him the remote.

"Yup. Congarts, you've just accomplished your first Titans mission."

"Sweet. I'm going to like being a Titan."

"Right, a Titan. Welcome to the team guys!" Nightwing says making a toast as him, Beast Boy and Cyborg receive their drinks.

To Be Continued... I think.

* * *

If you have a OC you wanna see in a chapter or the series then tell me and I'll do it.

Also vote for the girl you wanna see Nightwing with in this fic. The choices are Starfire, Batgirl and Zantana. Vote Now Voter!


	2. Out With The Old

Back at the Titans Tower we find our young heroes hard at work... Well okay, the new guys are. Nightwing, Cyborg and Beast Boy stand by as they watch the new guys pack up all the stuff in Titans Tower and move it outside.

"You know guys, I'm going to miss this place. Al of the threatening alarms of impending doom, all the invasions, every single assault we had to fight off on this island... Yup, I'm going to miss it." Says Nightwing.

"I'm going to miss having a beach for a front yard." Beast Boy says.

"Same here." Cyborg adds.

"Yup, nothing can replace it."

* * *

The trio now lounges around at the beach at their new home in Los Angles California.

"This sure beats the hell out of that one dingy place we used to live at!" Nightwing says toasting the others with his drink.

"Agreed!" Beast Boy and Cyborg both exclaim toasting him back.

After they finished toasting one another each of the boys are busy checking the girls out on the beach.

"I gotta say, it was a good call moving to Cali. Katy Perry and Snoop Lion we're not lying." Beast Boy says.

"Oh like you could have any of them. Raven would tear out your eye sockets for checking out another girl." Cyborg intrudes.

"Hey, Rae is all the girl I'll ever need." BB says while leaning back into his tanning chair and tipping his hat in front of his eyes. "What about you Cy? Got your eyes on a special girl?"

"Yeah, me with a girlfriend. I have no reproductive organs you jacka**."

"Oh... Right, sorry. My bad. What about you Nightwing?"

"Hm, that's a good question. Considering that everyone who coasted their vote made it so that there is a tie between Star and Barbra, it's tough to say. Do I take the red-head or do I take the red-head?" He answers pondering his choices.

"Decisions decisions. What will it be?" Beast Boy adds.

The trio pounder the question and the billions of outcomes for it. Then all of a sudden Cyborg speaks.

"I know how we can solve this.

* * *

In the Titans new beach house, Nightwing stands dressed in a tux and, of course, wearing his mask. Starfire, Batgirl & Zantana stand in a row next to him dressed in their usual clothes.

"Welcome to the Bachelor: Hero Edition!" Says I, your loving and drop dead handsome host and writer of the story. "Now when we last left Dick Grayson, he had a choice to make. The two red heads or the gender reversed Chris Angle. Lets see what he decided on."

Nightwing holds a birdarang like the Bachelor holds a rose and steps in front of Starfire first.

"Star, you were my first. All of those adventures we went on together, and the others, I'll never forget those. But you lost the cuteness factor a long time ago like right after the first season and while you're kinda hot in the comics orange chicks that w***e around just is my thing. Okay Snooki I mean Starfire." He then walks to Batgirl.

"Barbra, what can I say? You and I grew up together. If this were and anime you'd be my girl hands down because you're my best friend, I mean we were made by the same creator after all so it's more canon then any of these relationships. But at this point it's like dating my sister. I'm sorry." Dick then walks over to Zantana.

"Zantana... You're hot. Like really hot. I can't really even deny it, you're just hot and I'm pretty sure every guy here agrees with me, right? Am I right?" Everyone agrees with him while Zantana does a little smirk. "You're probably the most powerful of the girls here too which, for some reason, makes you even hotter to me. However, other than Young Justice I can't think of anything we have in common." Dick steps away from the three girls.

"Alright Dick, you've stated the ups and downs of all your choices, now the readers wanna know; Who is your girl?" I ask him holding the microphone in front of him.

"Well, I'm going do something a little unorthodox here. The girl who gets my Birdarang and my heart is... Wait for it... BLOSSOM UTONIUM!" Nightwing turns around and away from the other girls and hands a confused but happy Blossom (PPGZ appearance but original cartoon character if you were wondering) and hands her the birdarang.

"WHAT!?" All of the girls yell.

"Oh my gosh I wasn't even a choice." Blossom happily says as she holds the birdarang in her arms and is pulled in closely to Nightwing by his arm.

"I got you! Admit it I got you all!" Nightwing says to the audience and the girls. "See? This story is going to have a lot of crossover couples so this was just the beginning. Don't be confused if things get hard to follow."

"Wait! So no ones votes even mattered?" Starfire asked.

"Well considering the fact that it was a tie between you and Barbra and the writer was the only one who wanted Zantana to win he was really left with no other choice and meet everyone down the middle." Nightwing explains with Blossom wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders.

"So it's all the writers fault?" Zantana asks.

"Yes." Nightwing answers her.

All three of the girls then turn to me. None of them seemed happy, then again I have that effect on girls.

"I'm terrified... Yet happy." All three girls then unleash their anger upon me while Nightiwng and Blossom just watch the carnage unfold before their eyes.

"Yeesh, hate to be that guy." Nightwing tells Blossom.

"I know, I've never seen a humans spine bend that way before." Blossom says back.

Dick then looks her in the eyes causing her cheeks to turn slightly red.

"How about we go up to my room and I show you how the batcuffs work?" He asks her smoothly.

"Hehe, o-okay." Blossom says drooling slightly.

The two then walk up stairs for some peace and quit.

* * *

The next morning Nightwing is in the kitchen dressed in a robe and his mask only, getting a cup of coffee after a long and fun night with his new girl.

"Why did I make this? I don't drink coffee." He asks himself.

He then sits down at the table to read the paper while Cyborg and Beast Boy have their breakfast.

"Someone should really clean that corner where the writer was killed in. There's blood everywhere." Dick tells the others.

"Yeah. Hell hath no fury like a woman with superpowers." Cyborg says.

All of the sudden Deathstroke (Slade for those of you who only followed the cartoon but I'm using the more awesome comic book one so forget about that wimpy version) crashes through the window and lands on both of Beast Boy's and Cyborgs breakfasts.

"Gee, not like we were eating that or anything." Cyborg says sarcastically.

"Dude, your foot is crushing my waffle." Beast Boy said angrily.

"That's what she said." Cyborg said fighting back his laughter.

"What is it now Slade? Don't you have Batman to hunt or something?" Dick asks him.

"Actually I've come over to pay my new neighbors a visit." Slade answers.

"New Ne-? No!" Dick puts two and two together.

"Yes! Nightwing, I am your neighbor."

"That's not true, that's impossible."

"Not really, the house was only five grand. That's pocket change to me."

"Well... Okay I'll give you that one. Can you leave now?"

"Not yet. First I need you to sign this." Slade drops a paper in front of him.

"What is it?"

"A form I need you to sign because, well I'm a registered sex offender. It says you know I'm a sex offender and that you're alright with living next to a sex offender and that I told you I'm a sex offender."

"Wait minute now. When did all of this happen?" Nightwing asks.

"You know when Terra was my apprentice? She did more than just fight you guys for me.(Wikipedia it folks)" Slade answers sending Beast Boy into a silent rage.

"Screw it, anyone got a pen?" Dick asks before the trio signs the paper.

Toon in next time for when Beast Boy and Cyborg do their taxes.

"Who spent forty dollars on a new unitard?" Cyborg yells out.


	3. Girl Power

So, sense Raven and Starfire are like the only girls on the team now minus the occasional guests and Pretty Young Thang (by InuKaglover4ev22) they decided to hold a recruitment of their own.

"Hey Raven, where have you been hiding this whole time?" Starfire asks her.

"My room. Because I'm all emo in the cartoon. Even though I'm nothing like that in the comics. Thanks a lot Bruce Timm, just another part of DCU you f***ed up and miss lead various generations." She says breaking the fourth wall and calling out Bruce Timm.

"Wow, must be your time of the month, huh?" Starfire asks a little shocked.

"Pretty much." Raven answers in a monotone. "Lets get this stupid thing started with." She says as they had to the interview room.

* * *

Interview one! Yo Mom! Starfire looks at the resume.

"Well your stats are impressive Misses Yo Mom but I'm afriad you're a little old for the Teen Titans. You might wanna try the Justice League or The Avengers." She tells Yo Mom handing back her resume.

"Alright, well... Thanks for the interview." Yo Mom takes the resume and leaves.

"Sad when that happens." Star says.

"Sure is." Raven answers.

"Well... Next!" Star calls for the next interview.

* * *

Interview two! Nicole by Fanfictionlover124. Starfire inspects her resume.

"So you're a shapeshifter are you miss Nicole?" She asks her.

"Yes but please call me Shifter. That's my hero name." Nicole answered.

"Interesting, but we already have a shapeshifter on our team." Raven tells her coldly.

"Right, the green guy who turns into green animals. I can copy the actual color of animals so I look more believable and can turn into objects and other people as well." Nicole turns into Raven for a brief moment and changes back.

"You're on the team!" Star answers her as she gives Nicole a communicator.

"Yeah! America!" Nicole says cheerfully as she leaves the room.

"What the hell Star? What about Beast Boy?" Raven asks her so called friend.

"Relax. Your boyfriend could still be the comedy relief." Star tells her.

"At least I have a boyfriend instead of being the teams bike like a certain someone in the comics." Raven tells Star.

"... What?"

* * *

Interview three! Candie and Jinx by IssyDragonHeart. The grey and orange skinned Titans look at a pink haired angle with a pink halo floating over her head and the purple haired sister of hers with two tiny purple horns barely poking out of her hair.

"Hi! I'm Candie, a half human/love angle and daughter of Cupid. This is my sister who's just a bit grumpy this morning but she's always like that being a half demon and daughter of the devil. Her name is Jinx. We'd like to join your club." Candie asks happily and innocently.

The two Titans look at them.

"Now... They're trying to replace us as the happy and emoy gal pals of the team." Star says trying to wrap her head around it.

"I don't think it was their original attention but I don't like." Raven says.

"Me neither." Star agrees. Raven looks at Starfire making a grumpy face while pouting.

"Congratulations you two, you're on the team." Raven says with a grin using her powers to give the both of them communicators.

"Sweet." Jinx says unimpressed.

"Yay!" Candie cheers as they both leave the room.

Starfire looks on in shock as she was just stabbed in the back by her so called friend.

"What was that for? I thought we hated them?"

"We did, but I also hated having someone replace my Beast Boy on this team." Raven answers with a smirk.

"I will fight you!" Starfire tells her.

"I can destroy the world anytime I want. Just ask any fan who grew up with the show." Raven reminds her.

"Oh really? Is that fans of the cartoon only because that depiction of you is really inaccurate when compared to the original comic version who was an enemy of the Teen Titans and was beaten every time. Clearly, you're not that powerful so every stop thinking that she is!" Star says winning the second argument.

* * *

Interview four! Nocturne the Shadow Master, by Lack-4-a-better-name.

"I like what I see. So you have the same powers as my Raven, here, does?" Star asks her with a grin.

"Yes, yes I do. And also I'm a red-head who hopes one day will be with the incredible Dick Grayson." Nocturne says with a hand over her face hiding her blush.

"Nocturne,..." Star says as she looks at Raven.

"Don't you dare."

"You're..."

"No, no, no."

"On..."

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

"The team! Haha.' Star taunts Raven.

"On my way my Nightwingy!" Nocturne says grabbing her communicator and leaving the room while the two Titans argue.

* * *

Interview five! Talia Elizabeth O'Malley by Emmeline C. Thornbrooke. Starfire reads a very large résumé.

"Damn, usually people just tell us name, eye and hair color and their background story. I respect that about you newbie." Starfire tells the new girls sitting in front of her.

A sixteen year girl sat in front of the two with hair as black as the night that reached her waist even when tied in braids and pulled to the front of her head and a skin tone like brown sugar coating a green olive. She just sat there.

"Well we don't have anyone that controls all the elements so you're on the team." Star says happily.

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." Raven agrees.

Talia sits there just looking at the two.

"This is the part where you cheer. Ah well. Here ya go." Star gives her a communicator.

The girl begins to use sign language.

"Oh, you're def. That explains the lack of enthusiasm." Star says.

"Yup." Raven agrees. "I still hate you."

"I'll ram my thumb through your eye socket you little b****!"

"Come at me you Jersey Shore cast reject!" Raven and Starfire begin fighting each other and I'll leave you all to imagen how that turns out.

* * *

Interview six! Lucy Heatfellia or something like that, the girl from Fairy Tail okay! Star and Raven look at her both of which are bruised and bloody.

"I don't like her. She has better boobs then me." Starfire says.

"Everyone has better boobs then you! You're as orange as a tangerine. Whom ever drew you for the comics must be creaming his jeans for the Jerses Shore." Raven says bluntly.

"Go eat a boat." Star says to Raven.

"Welcome to the team Lucy." Raven gives her a communicator.

"That's it! Interviews are over!" Starfire says as she hovers away angrily.


	4. Day One

The titans face their first threat with the new members of the team, Granny Goodness and her brainwashed children consisting of Gizmo, Mammoth & Jinx (The pink haired one from the show not IssyDragonHearts OC).

"Titans, heads up!" Nightiwng alerts his team consisting of Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy & I.Q.

"Now now children, Granny Goodness doesn't allow violence. You're all going have to be punished." Granny says in her monster form with her slaves ready to fight.

"Titans go!" Nightwing , before the Titans can even charge their opponents, one by one Granny and her children were sniped right between the eyes. All four of the villains just fell over as dead as disco. The Titans slowly look over to I.Q. with a sniper rifle standing out of his wrist gauntlet.

"Yeah! Woo! Go team! Am I right? Anyone? Yeah?" Isaac awaits a high five from someone else. Instead, everyone just looks at him in shock. "What's wrong?"

* * *

Back at the Titans beach house, Superboy and Static watch Superman Two, the classic.

"Hey Superboy." Static says.

"Yeah?"

"Can you make people forget things just by kissing them?"

"Yeah man."

"How do you know?"

"Because man, we've had this conversation seven times already." Superboy answers causing Static's face to go blank and stunned. He then goes back to watching the movie while Static sits there in complete shock.

* * *

The Titans now try to stop Joker and his team from escaping Arkham. Jokers team consisted of himself, Harley Quinn, Bane, Killer Croc & Poison Ivy.

"Nightiwng, come say hi to your uncle Joker." Joker says as the teams face off.

"I'll say it with my fist in your face." Nightwing responds.

"Sick em' Bane!" Joker tells the merc as he charges.

"First I broke the bat now I break the bird! Grrraaahhh-" Bane charges only for a beam from I.Q. to vaporize him into a pile of dust.

"Come on guys. I'm pulling the weight of the team today." Isaac tells the others as they look at the pile that once was Bane. Joker and his team just stand there.

"Um... Wow, can't honestly say I saw the day taking that turn. Um, Croc! Ivy! Go get him!" Joker orders the two.

"No way." Croc answers.

"What do ya mean 'No Way'!"

"I'm scared. What if he does the same thing to us?"

"get over there and touch him to fight him!"

"Fine. Grah-" Croc and Ivy met the same fate. A beam from Isaac that turned them to dust in an instant.

"Alright! I give up! Take me back to my cel-" Joker said before being hit by a rocket that explodes on his location and kills him and Harley.

"Nine fiends wasted already and we're just getting started for today. I think we can make a new record for most villains stopped in a day guys. Lets go!" Isaac heads off to the next destination leaving the Titans stunned and shocked.

* * *

Back at the beach house some of the team enjoys splashing around in the water with the Sailor Scouts. Daryl (FieryFennekin's OC) was busy eyeballing the girls in their swim suits, mainly Sailor Mercury and Jinx (IssyDragonHeart's OC).

"I'm telling you Superboy, I think I got a chance with one of them." Daryl tells him.

"I highly doubt that. The cute one is too smart to fall for your lines and the hot one is too scary for a guy like you to handle."

"Or is she?"

"She is." Superboy answers him just to notice he's already gone.

"Well hello there ladies. Do any of you need help with your sunscreen?"

Meanwhile, Pretty Young Thang (InuKagLover4ev22's OC) tends to her garden out front. She takes her eyes off of planting her Periwinkles and stares at a shirtless Static.

"Watcha doing all the way over here?" Candie (IssyDragonHeart's OC) asks her surprising her.

"N-Nothing! I'm just planting Periwinkles in my garden is all! Hehehe." PYT acts nervous.

"..." Candie takes a minute to put two and two together. "Huh! You like Static!" PYT puts her hand over Candie's mouth.

"Shh! Don't scream out for everyone to hear it."

"Sorry about that. I'm just a fan of that lovey stuff being the daughter of Cupid, you know? So have you talked to him?"

"No. I'm just waiting for the right time is all."

"Well let me know if you want help. It my job to help couples get together, especially since I was separated from the arms of my beloved." Candie says as she holds her wedding rings. "But some day I know he'll find me!" Candie says standing up.

"Candie?" Isaac says as he stands behind her. She turns and sees Isaac.

"..." The both of them stand there not knowing what to say. Finally, with tears in her eyes Candie leaps onto Isaac knocking them both to the ground. She wraps her arms around him and buries her head under his chin.

"I was waiting for you for so long! Where were you this whole time?" Candie asks him with tears if joy running down her cheeks.

"In the future looking for you." Isaac answers.

"Oh you know I never go there."

Meanwhile, Static and Sailor Jupiter ready themselves for a race.

"On your mark..." Static says.

"Ready..." Jupiter says.

"Go!" Both of them yell as they dash for the water. They're neck and neck before they dive and cannonball into the water with all the other in it.

"No you fools! Water conducts el-" Nightiwng yelled before the high voltage electrocution of everyone else happened. "That's going to leave a mark."

* * *

In the after party, everyone was enjoying themselves despite most of them being half-cooked. The original five titans sat at the V.I.P table discussing today's fights.

"So The Hive academy's best, Arkhams worst, every Fairy Tail S-class foe, the Cobra organization and Him from Blossom's home town." Nightwing recaps all the guys Isaac killed today while on the job.

"Well, I.Q. is insane." Cyborg says with Beast Boy agreeing with him.

"He's not insane he's just trained as a soldier. We just gotta teach him not to kill villains. Only they can kill people and we just get to smack them around without ever solving the main problem at hand and my god our way is stupid." Nightwing says out loud.

"Oh no." Raven says.

"What?" Starfire asks her.

"Look at who just walked in." Raven points to the team of Ultimate Spider-Man which was Spidey, White Tiger, Nova, Iron Fist and Power-Man.

"This won't end well." Nightwing says.

To Be Continued!...

* * *

Toddler Titans Short!

"Hey careful around the giant toilet baby Robin. You don't wanna fall in it." Baby Cyborg tells his friend.

"Don't sweat it Baby Cyborg and Puppy Beast Boy. It takes a lot more than some giant toilet to get the best of baby Rob- oops!" Baby Robin slips on some water and falls into the giant toilet.

"Oh no! Baby Robin! Are you okay?" Baby Cyborg asks him.

"I'm fine! Quick, go get help!"

"We're on it!" Baby Cyborg says. Batman then comes in.

"Clear out kids. Batman has to take a superdump!"

"But you can't. Baby Robin is down there." Baby Cyborg explains.

"Too late!" Batman says as he sits down on the toilet.

"NOOOOO!" Every Titan yells.


	5. Them VS Us

Team Spidey walked up to the Titans table.

"Well well well, look at this guys. I didn't know the bar had a 'has been' table." Spidey taunted.

"Says the reboot of the cartoon from the nineties." Nightwing retorts.

"I can't help it if my fan base demands multiply incarnations of my show while you guys only had one run and a cheap repainted from guys who said they never even watched the original cartoon it was based on."

"No, it's more like Marvel ran out of ideas and now is cramming all of their characters into every comic, cartoon, movie and game they make. Like when was the last time any of you guys just did something on your own without another Marvel hero making a cameo?"

"Probably the last time you guys at DC didn't just have Batman do all the work. Speaking of him how is your old man? I haven't seen him since our DeathBattle. (Check it out kids!)"

That last remark was the last straw. Nightwing stood atop of the table while the other Titans stood up from their seats.

"That's it Spidey! You've gone a step too far." Nightwing says.

"Oh no team, my Spidey senses are tingling. They're telling me that junior Batman is a mister grumps." Spidey taunts.

"What's the matter Parker? Afraid you can't kill me without using your radioactive spider spunk like you did to Mary Jane? (See Spider-Man:Reign)"

A long pause takes place between the two teams.

"Get them." Both Spidey and Nightwing say to their teammates. Each of the heroes take their match. Cyborg vs Power-Man, White Tiger vs Beast Boy, Nova vs Star Fire and Iron Fist vs Raven. The leaders, if it wasn't obvious enough already, were busy fighting each other.

"You're on Mars. I'll take the Titans for twenty." Sailor Moon said to her team-mate as she cuddled up to Tuxedo Mask.

"I can destroy the world if I want to." Raven said.

"Correction, your dad can do that. If you had that type of power then fighting guys like Mad Mod and the Puppet King shouldn't have been that big of a deal. In addition, you would've been able to fix the world when Larry distorted it." Iron Fist said in that mellow tone of his dodging each of her attacks and working his way close enough to deliver an iron punch to her gut and knocking her out.

Cyborg punches Power-Man in the face only for no effect.

"It's called unbreakable skin for a reason, FOOL!" Power says as he lifts Cy and tosses him to the side. Cyborg gets back up with every weapon in his arsenal locked, loaded and aimed at Power-Man.

"Thanks for the info. Now I don't need to hold back." Cy says as he fires everything at Luke Cage. It all went like this 'Kaboom!'

Nova weaved and waved with his arms crossed and flying casually dodging Stars firebolts.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you looked like a Looney Toons character then you'd actually be pretty hot." Nova tells her cockily.

"Still hot enough to burn you." Star says as she dashes forward to him. Nova floats there until she's close enough and then drops put of the air allowing Star to crash into the wall and win by knockout.

Beast Boy fought White Tiger as an actual tiger.

"I may be a woman but I'm about to show you who's the alpha male!" White Tiger yelled. The two charged only for Beast Boy to turn into a Gorilla and hold out his fist as White Tiger ran into it knocking her out.

"Sorry babe. Every dog has her day but this pups just been spade." Beast says back in his normal form.

Finally, Spidey and Nightwing duked it out. The webs versus the electric sticks of awesomeness.

"My skill is pure training! You're is just made up by a spider bite and lazy writing!"

"Oh right, because how can I forget the awesome combat skills one learns by being a circus performer?" Spidey webs both of Nightwings hands together. Thinking fast, Nightwing touches both of the batons to the web sending an electric bolt down to Spidey throwing him back and causing him to throw Nightiwng across the room. Spidey lands on a table while Nightwing lands behind the bar counter.

"T-T-Team! Back to the helicarrier!" Spidey says all jittery from the electrocution. "Tell next time T-T-Titans!" Spidey says while him and his teammates leave the bar.

"What? Damn you nameless team of Spider-Man!" Nightwing yells out in an eagle eye camera view-point while the other Titans stand next to him and just look at him. Nightwing takes out five shot glasses and puts them on the counter, one in front of each Titan. He then pours each of them a glass.

* * *

The next day everyone was out around the town, minus Cyborg and Nightwing.

"Hey Night. Whatcha doing here?" Cyborg asks his friend.

"I'm waiting for Damian to get here."

"That the new Robin? I hear he sucks."

"He's just going through that brat phase. Give him a chance." The doorbell rings.

"I think that's him." Nightwing open the door to a pouting teen boy.

"Damian! How are ya bro?"

"What evs." Damian walks in and sits on the couch passing Ngithwing and denying him a hug.

"How does your guys' TV work? I wanna watch a lot of p*rn." Damian says.

"Sounds good to me." Cyborg says sitting down on the couch.

Later, the three of them are sitting quietly watching p*rn.

"So... Damian, how have things been at the Batcave?" Nightwing asks. Damian then breaks down and starts crying into Nightwings chest.

"Oh... Bro it's so tough. Dad wants me to fill you shoes and become the next Robin but I don't wanna be that. whaaaa!"

"Wow. That was a complete one-eighty." Cyborg says as a side note.

"Well... What do you wanna do then bro?"

"I wanna, dance." Damian answers. Nightwing and Cyborg look at each other in confusion.

"I guess you can do that then bro." Nightwing awkwardly reassures Damian with a hug while Cyborg watches on and the p*rn plays on the background. Meanwhile, I.Q. (My OC), Pimpsmasher (eljamie's OC), and Blossom stand in the doorway confused about what's happening. Isaac then slowly closes the door to Titans home.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Slade Wilson's home, Deathstroke watches the events through a camera he bugged their home with.

"Yes yes. It's all going according to plan... Evil foreshadowing." Slade says breaking the fourth wall.

What diabolical plan does Slade have for our heroes? Will Spidey and his team come back into play? How much have I ruined your childhood. Memories of these heroes by poking so many holes in the story lines? Find out next time on New Wave!

* * *

Toddler Titans Short!

"Baby Bubbles, stop riding that unicorn!" Baby Blossom demanded her sister.

"But I love her." Baby Bubbles said while giving Twilight Sparkle a big old hug.

"Ack!" A snap can be heard as Twilights body goes limp.

"Oops. I think I hugged her too tight." Baby Bubbles says.

"I told you Baby Bubbles. No wonder nobody sees unicorns anymore." Baby Blossom says.


	6. Alpha Male

In the room of I.Q.(My OC)& Candie(IssyDragonHeart's OC) slumbers two peaceful mates. The alarm then goes off. Isaac get up slowly from his side of the bed.

"Candie? Wake up the alarm is going off." Isaac tells her. Candie rolls over ignoring both him and the alarm. "I suppose I can do this one with the team." Isaac says as he suits up and heads out of the room. Candie then sits up in bed still asleep, "No Jinx, not the bath again." She then lies back on to the bed."

* * *

In the room of Firebolt(Browniej126's OC) our young hero tosses and turns as nightmares play in his head. Nightmares that, at one point in time, were all too real. The alarm then goes off awakening him from the theater of guilt playing in his head.

"The alarm. Ahaha. The glorious alarm." He said as he lite up and headed out.

* * *

Nightwing, Damien, Cyborg, Blossom and Superboy await near the front door of the Titans beach house.

"All I'm saying is I'd rough him up a little and boom! No more Sailor Scouts for that pretty boy." Nightwing says to Cyborg.

"As your friend and in concern of your own health and well-being I have to tell you that Tuxedo Mask would kick you're a**." Cyborg answers. I.Q. & Firebolt finally arrive.

"What the hell man? These are the only ones that came?" Nightwing asks. "Forget it, I have some friends I can call, lets just go."

"What is the mission?" I.Q. asks.

"We're on a mission to your mother's house! No in all seriousness we have alerts of Deathstroke and a band of villains causing trouble somewhere." Nightwing answers. "It's all thanks to Dam- I mean Robin."

"I want a 3DS!" Damian says with his arms crossed.

"Titans Go!" Nightwing yells.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize we were the Thundercats." I.Q. says.

"The Autobots had their little roll out line too." Firebolt adds.

"We're a team from the eighties apparently." Cyborg finishes.

"Dho, shut up the lot of you. Let just get going." Nightiwng commands.

* * *

The team of heroes hangout on the top of a building near their desired location waiting for back up to arrive.

"I'm not saying he's a horrible hero, I'm just saying he isn't that good-looking." Nightwing says.

"I'm a guy and I'm willing to admit that Tuxedo Mask is drop dead gorgeous." Cyborg says.

"I disagree." Nightwing tells him.

"Then why does every Sailor Scout sploosh the second they see him?"

"They don't sploosh."

"They can drill a hole to china with the power of their splooshes!"

"Oh wait, here comes the back up I called for." Nightwing tells the others.

Two more figures arrive to join the small team. One dressed in a black body suit similar to Captain America's and a silver star on it. The mask was similar to Nightwings but divided and split down each one piece. He had dark brown hair and was similar age to Nightwing.

"The name is Nightshot mates. Pleasure to meet ya." He said. (Nightshot is Devineggins4's OC)

The second figure was wearing a leather jacket with a red scorpion on the back along with fingerless gloves, a white zip shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He wore black cargo pants and boots. He kept black and red sunglasses on top of his head over his pure black hair making his white skin standout more.

"I'm Michael." He stood there telling the others. (Michael is the OC of Ap0c0ly's OC)

"So our back up is here let's get in there." Nightwing orders the team.

* * *

The team crashes through the roof and in the center of the building they were going into.

"Freeze Slade! The Titans are here!" Nightwing exclaims.

"That's Underdog." Firebolt points out.

"Shut it."

"Nightwing, you've brought friends? Well have a surprise big enough for all of you." Slade tells them with a trigger in his hand. "Isn't that right Robin?"

"Yeah, Double agent!" Damian cheers while running off to Slades side. Before he leaves he kicks Nightwing in the shin. "Push the button boss!"

"With pleasure."

"We have Superboy, Blossom Utonium and The I.Q. on our side. You really think whatever you're going to throw at us will kill us?" Nightwing asks him.

"No. That is why I plan on sending you to the past. Give the first man my regards." Slade says as he pushes the button that fires a beam hitting the team and sending them back in time.

"Now for phase two, Robin, go take control of the Titans."

"Sure thing boss, oh and the name is Nightwing now."

* * *

One Week later.

Static flys back in to the beach house. "Sorry Beast Boy. No sign of the others anywhere."

"Um, okay. Why did you report back to me?" Beast asks him curiously.

"Well your the leader aren't you? When Cy and Wing are gone." Static explains.

"Yeah. You're the only other original member left to follow." Bubbles adds.

"That meaning you're the only one who isn't a raging s*** or a emo who just mopes around doing nothing." Buttercup explains earnings glares from Star and Raven.

"That is perposturus! I will lead this team." Raven proclaims.

"Yeah... Wait what? Wy should you lead and not me?" Beast asks her.

"Simple, I'm more powerful and smarter."

"Okay, now hold on. First of all, don't say you're more powerful because so far in this series we have pointed out every bit of evidence that argues against that. Secondly, you aren't smarter than me. I'm just a comedian, that doesn't mean I'm an idiot."

"I never said you're an idiot."

"But you implied it."

"Beast Boy, know your place." Raven demands him in front of the others.

"You're right. I should know my place and that's as the leader of this team in the absence of Dick and Cy. If you disagree with that then there is the door." Beast Boy says in an authoritative voice and pointing to the door.

"Fine! I shall make my leave. Come find me when you guys need a real leader." Raven says as she heads out.

Beast Boy turns to the others who awkwardly look around. "Well. I'm going to cry my eyes out in the Captains room guys, get me when the city is in trouble or either check on me before I blow my brains out." BB says as he walks to the room.

* * *

He enters into the room. He was nervous since he had never been in their before. He slowly opened the giant solid gold door and peaked inside. "WTF!" He saw a wonderland of awesomeness in the room. "I guess it's time to let the healing process begin." A montage of Beast Boy exploring the room then begins.

Phase one, He raids Dick's secret stash of (adult beverages) While singing along with the song from Sonic, City Escape. "RUNNING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND!"

Phase two, he cries deeply, like a boss! "Whaa! I can't do this. What is this thingy? Who's this guy? What's my tax income? Whaa!"

Phase three, he projectile vomits into a solid gold toilet. "Blaaaaaa!"

In the end he sits on a golden throne at the center of the room. He looks at his watch. "It's been only an hour? Well damn, I wanted to make something more out of that healing process. What do I do now?" The alarm then goes off. "Hey cool, a ghost is attacking the city. This looks like a job for the leader of the Teen Titans, Beast Boy!" He yelled as he heads out.

* * *

He arrives to the sight that reported the ghost attack.

"All shall neal before Jhon!" A ghoulish figure exclaimed as he flung a car with his ghost powers.

"Not if I have anything to say about it ghost guy!" Beast said as a Parrot.

"And what can a green Parrot do to stop me?"

"Check it!" Beast than morphs into a whale and lands on the ghost. He then changes back. "That was too easy." A green hand then grabs him from below the ground and pulls him under. The ghoul then charges an ecto beam and aims it at Beast Boy. "And thus the shortest term as a Titan leader ever is served." Beast thinks to himself. Before the ghoul can fire his beam another one goes right though his chest.

"Ack!" The ghost says before dissolving. Beast gets up and sees his savior. " Thanks for the help..." He waits to hear a name.

"Jasmine. Don't mention it." She says as she steps out from the shadows. At first she appears as a green-skinned and glowing blue eyes like a ghoul but then she turned back to normal now appearing as green-skinned girl but not glowing and her eyes matched her skin now as a green color.(Jasmine is Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER's OC) "You look cute." She said.

"Hehe. Hello second in command." Beast says as he scratches the back of his head.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Look guys, I try my best to keep track of all your requests and OC's but in PM's it gets all lost in all of my other stories requests. Please just at least leave the name of the OC in the review and then describe the rest in a PM. It makes my job of keeping track of who is supposed to be in here so much easier. Thanks again.


	7. Hear No Evil

From now on each OC will have their own chapter. One Adventure per OC. If you have an idea for yours than PM me. I go in order of first come first served. It can be any style you want but has to tie into the story's plot.

* * *

Late one night Beast Boy was busy recruiting new members to make up for the missing Titans that are lost in time, unbeknownst to him and the other, and the overgrown child called Raven who is still skulking over not being the new leader of the Titans.

"Next!" Beast Boy says. In walks a man wearing a full suit of armor that was as smooth as a freshly crafted wooden table. "Name and demonstration of power please."

"Shard is the name." (OC of rhodders12)

"And power?" Beast Boy asks as a spike is shot from Shards armor and stuck into the spot on the wall next to Beast Boys head. Despite this his expression does not change. "And why would you like to be on the team?"

"I've played the lone wolf all my career, I'd like to see how the other side works for a change."

"Fair enough. You're on the team. Next!" Beast Boy says as a man dressed in chain mail, Gauntlets, a blood-red cloak and red iron dragon mask with black mop top hair and brown eyes walks in.

"Name and power please."

"Name is Blazer Steal.(OC of waterfire98) can use the dragon plasma from my ring to construct weapons."

"How Green Lantern of you. You're on the team. Next!" BB demands.

"Big Brother!" A little girl yelled as she leaped onto beast boy. Unlike BB she had white skin and grey hair but shared his pointy ears.

"Dawn.(OC of Frost) Where'd you come from?" BB asks as he gets back up.

"I saw you were hiring for your club and wanted to join."

"Well have you learned your powers yet?"

"Well, mostly. I can turn into any element for a momentarily time period."

"Good enough, how about a supername? We can't have you running around as Dawn."

"I can't think of any."

"Then you'll use my old name, Changeling."

"Yay!" She screamed as she hugs her older brother.

* * *

After a long day of interviews Beast Boy became tired. The last thing he wanted was for the others to hound him.

"Did you get the replacements you asked for?" Buttercup asks him.

"Yes." He says walking hunched over in exhaustion.

"What about Raven?" Bubbles asks him.

"She isn't important." He says walking to his room.

"But it's been a month."

"That's true. It has."

"And what about the missing team?" Starfire asked him.

"I don't know, QUIT ASKING ME!" Beast boy yells before everyone passes out for unknown reasons.

* * *

The sun of the morning rises. A figure gets up out of her bed with her girlfriend still sound asleep in it. Talia (Emmeline C. Thornbrooke's OC) looks over to her partner. "Must be tired from last night." She thought to herself. She got up and dressed herself before leaving her room. Talia walked over to the kitchen and made herself a small breakfast. It took her only a few minutes to finally notice everyone else asleep on the floor. "Did I miss something last night?" She pondered.

Talia left the beach house and wandered around the city. Everywhere she went she saw the street filled slumbering citizens. "What is happening here?" She thought to herself. She would've shouted for a response but considering she was def it would be a futile endeavor. She continued to look around the city. Nobody was awake anywhere in the city. After awhile she sits on a bus stop bench and pounders what's causing all of this.

"Maybe a toxic gas leak swept the entire city, but then why am I not sleeping? Perhaps a hypnotizing light show brainwashed everyone, no because Lexie (her girlfriend and other OC of Emmeline C. Thornbrooke) would've woken up with me. What do these people have in common but I would be immune to?" It then hits Talia. "I'm so stupid. But what could cause a noise loud enough to be heard through the city yet soothing enough to cause everyone to fall asleep on the spot? What I ask you, what?" Talia asks herself before turning her head to the side slightly and seeing a giant building in the center of the city in the shape of a tuning fork. "When did they build that?"

Talia walked all the way down to the building and through the front doors to the lobby. "This is where it's coming from alright. I can tell by the pressure in the air and ground vibrating." She says in her head. She sees a figure moving upstairs. "I think I've found the perpetrator." Talia then heads up to the second floor. There she confronts the man who was still awake.

He's busy filling a suitcase with money. He looks up to see Talia standing right in front of him. "Who the hell are you?" He asks her with a telepathic shout.

"Telepath, are we? Tell me this then Xavier, what did you do to my town?"

"Simple, I built a building in every major city around the world wired to send out sound waves that render people completely unconience. It's this time where I can rob this city blind, not too much money but enough to make it out for a happy ending. I answered your question now answer mine. How are you not effected by the noise?"

"Simple, I'm deaf."

"Impressive, you handicap makes you the hero of today then. That is if your thinking on stopping me."

"That's the plan. Aside from being def I'm also a Titan."

"Shame. We would've been so good together. I'm a mute."

"Eh, you're not my type. Too... Male."

"I can be plenty of other things. Lets see what exactly." The man then engulfs Talia's mind into a dreamscape.

"What? Where am I?" Talia looks around in the dark. Lights then come on to show she was now in the center of a classroom and in her underwear. "Eek!" She screams. The sound of nails on a chalkboard then causes her to cover here ears. She turns to see a clown with a spider for a head standing next to chalkboard. Two of Talias biggest fears were standing right in front of her as one huge nightmare. The man appears seated in the teacher's desk.

"This is just sad." He says.

"Students. Take a seat!" The clown demands as a desk slides up and under Talia before locking her in it. A test then appears before her written in complete gibberish. "Begin testing."

Talia then begins her testing but can't find her pencil. "Where's my pencil?"

"Times up!" The clown says as Talias test flys off of her desk. "Tsst, tsst, tsst. Couldn't even write your own name? This is worthy of an F minus infinity." The clown tells her while crumbling up the test. "You know what we do with failures? We drain them." The clown tells her as the spider half begins to come out. It slowly starts to crawl towards Talia. Talia struggles to free herself from her desk but to no success. She just closes her eyes and tries to find her happy place. The growls of the spider then begin to fade away as she begins to here the voice of her mother.

"Talia, wake up. Wake up. It's just a nightmare. Now wake up." Her mother's voice tells her before everything goes back to the silence she knows so well now. Talia wakes up and sees the man leaving. As he leaves Talia tackles him from behind as they both roll down the stairs. Talia landed on the man suffering an only a few bruises. The man however was knocked out cold.

She tied him up and turned the building off. It wasn't long until the authorities arrived and took the man. Talia returned to the beach house exhausted and went to bed as soon as she could.


	8. Problem Children Are Welcomed

Somewhere in another world that sits between time and space called Little Garden. In one of the regions of the forest area is a witches hut. In that hut a bodacious witch mixes a brood. While a man with bug-like eyes paces the floor behind her.

"Stiry stiry, mix mix! Hehe!" The Witch chants like a child playing hop-scotch.

"Hurry the spell already witch! I want what I payed for already." The man demands.

"Calm they self Yith. If all you need to do is wait for three more minutes to achieve wisdom beyond wisdom then you'll just have to wait."

The mixture then turned color. "Op, it's ready."

Yith then runs up behind her. "Finally!"

The witch uses a bowl and scoops out some of the potion. "Now take only this much for once a day until you've drank all the cauldron-"

Yith shoves her aside. "As if witch! I'm waiting no longer." He dunks his head into the brood and proceeds to drink the mixture.

"No! You can't drink it all at once! The side effects are-" The witch stops as Yith begins to morph. After his shadow changes into something that doesn't even look human the witch finishes the sentence. "Monstrous." She said in a quit whisper.

"I thank you for your service. For that, I shall not harm you, yet. Ta for now witch." Yith walks through one of the huts walls and leaves for the city at the center of the world.

"Uh oh..." The Witch says as she looks at the in the hut.

* * *

The M.I.A. Titans reappear in mid-air of a new land. I.Q. (My OC), Firebolt (Browniej126 OC), Nightshot (Devineggins4 OC), Michael (Ap0c0ly OC), Nightwing, Cyborg, Blossom and Superboy fall to the world below. Oddly enough, none of them could be any less frightened.

"Isaac, situation Anyalalyz." Nightwing orders.

"It appears we are falling to an unknown world below Mr. Grayson." I.Q. answers.

"Ain't that the story of my life. Alright, everyone who can fly grab someone who can't and you know the rest." Nightwing says holding up his hand for Blossom to grab. Firebolt grabs Michael, Superboy grabs Nightshot and I.Q. grabs Cyborg.

"Where to Dick?" Blossom asks Nightwing.

"Civilization seems to be over there. Head that way." He answers as everyone flys towards a farm land.

* * *

From the Farm land the citizens of that farms community see several people flying their way. Watching them was a blonde haired boy with a pair of wireless headphones and purple eyes dressed in an all black uniform of some kind, a girl in a red Victorian dress and waist length brown hair, another girl dressed in white and orange casual wear holing a cat and a girl with blue waist length hair and rabbit ears dressed in thigh high boots and a dress with a mini skirt that only revealed the garterbelts leading up it.

"Who do you think they are?" The girl with rabbit ears asks.

"No clue." The blonde haired boy answers.

"They're probably the ones responsible for the disappearances lately." The girl in the red dress says.

"Then I know where they are going?" The blonde haired boy says as he begins running towards them.

The Titans near the ground. "Hey look, they have superpowers here also." Blossom points out before the boy jumps up and kicks her and Nightwing back into the sky.

"Hey!" Superboy yells as he releases Nightshot and charges the blonde haired boy.

"Help." Nightshot says before hitting the ground.

Superboy grabs the blonde kid in mid-air and the two grapple as they fall to the ground. "Why did you attack us?" Superboy asks him.

"What's that? English? Speak Japanese or don't speak at all troglodyte!" The boy answered back.

"I can't understand you!" Superboy says before they both crash into the ground.

"Here we go again. Guard Jin Yo." The girl in the red dress said to the one with the cat as she walked into the battle field.

"Wait! They probably weren't even the people we thought they were. We have no reason to fight them." The girl with rabbit ears says just so no one will listen. "Well someone just think for a minute!"

Isaac and Cyborg land. Cyborg changes his arm into the seismic cannon and charges into battle. "Last one in is a rusted bucket of nuts!" Cy yells.

"We don't need to fight them, we are trespassing on their land. This is falling on deaf ears, isn't it?" I.Q. says.

Cyborg, Nightshot and Michael charge towards the girl in the red dress. She merely looks up and gives a command to the three of them. "STOP!" She's orders them as the three Titans stop in their tracks. "SIT!" They sit on the floor. "STAY!" none of them move. She then walks away.

"I really don't think there here to hurt us." A boy with green hair and fox ears says. He was clearly younger than the others.

"My thoughts exactly." I.Q. says as he approaches them with his armor off. The girl with the cat and the girl with the rabbit ears step in front of him to prevent him from passing.

"Who are you and what do you and your friends want?" The girl with the rabbit ears asks.

"My name is Isaac Quintain. I'm with the Teen Titans and we seem to be lost." I.Q. explains.

The blonde haired boy trades blows with Superboy with a smile on his face as if he was having fun with it. "Haha! I know you don't speak my language but this is the most fun I've had ever!" He yells.

"I'm going to assume that jibberish for 'I'm having fun.' because I know I am!" Superboy shouted back.

"Well Izayoi seems to be enjoying himself." The girl in red says as she watches the blonde boy fight Superboy.

Nigthwing and Blossom walks back cracking their backs back into place. "Think I landed on my keys. That wouldn't be as bad if my suit wasn't skin-tight." Nightwing says. "What's Superboy doing?" He asks as he approaches the two dueling. "Connor! Why are you fighting the boy who is almost as pretty as Isaac?"

"What? He attacked you two?" Superboy says as the two stop brawling.

"Yeah, and that understandable considering we we're just going to land in their home without an invitation."

"It's alright. They forgive us." Isaac says as he joins them with the boy with green hair and fox ears.

"That's good. Who's in charge here?" Nightwing asks.

"The boy with green hair, his name is Jin Russel."

"Him? He's a boy. You're a boy." Nightwing says in confusion.

"We're boys to Dick."

"True. So Jin, where can a guy dressed like Batman minus the cape go to get a time traveling device?" Nightwing asks him.

"Any of you understood him?" Jin asks his friends.

"Not a word." All of them say in unison.

"What was that? They aliens or something?" Nightwing says.

"No they just speak Japanese." Isaac answers Nightwing. He then turns to Jin. "They only speak English."

"You speak Japanese Isaac?" Night asks him.

"I speak all earthly languages. Half of my brain is a computer after all. For instance, that bird up there thinks Blossoms dress looks tacky but her disagrees with her." Isaac says pointing to a bird in the tree. Blossom pouts at the bird.

"Well, introduce us then." Nightwing orders.

"No Name community meet the Teen Titans. Me, Cyborg, Blossom, Nightshot, Firebolt, Superboy and mister insecurity." Isaac introduces them.

"That's a strange name for a leader." Jin says. He then introduces the members of the no names. Isaac turns to the Titans.

"Titans, meet a real team of heroic teenagers, the No Name Community. The boy with fox ears is Jin, The girl with the cat is Yo, the boy with the headphones is Izayoi, the girl in the red dress is Asuka and the girl with rabbit ears is-" All of the boys, minus Superboy, run past Isaac and surround the girl with rabbit ears and begin to act like love-sick pups. "Black Rabbit."

"Um..." Black Rabbit says as she backs up a bit while each of the boys push and shove their way to her while fighting each other. Izayoi then steps in front of them with his hands in his pockets as they all stop.

"What are you looking at?" Nightwing asks. Izayoi then uses one foot and stomps on the ground causing a shock that sent all of them flying into the air. All them then fall back to the ground in a pile. Superboy turns to Isaac.

"I like him." He tells Isaac. Jin walks up to I.Q.

"You and your friends can join us for dinner tonight."

"Marvelous, I'll tell them right away." I.Q. Tells him.

"Are you sure they're heroes because they certainly don't look like it. They're dressed like kids in cosplay." Asuka says.

"Yeah, they certainly aren't the best heroes around." Isaac agrees.

"I can't feel my circuits." Cy says at the bottom of the pile.

* * *

Somewhere in another section of Little Garden the witch asks around about Yith. "Like a spider but bigger, you've seen him? No? Okay thanks anyways." She walks away with her head hanging down. "If anyone discovers I'm responsible for giving that thing his power I could lose my witching license. I need help." She wines. A small bird then lands on her shoulder and tweets into her ear softly. "Really, new comers? Tacky dress? Dinner with the No Names? Sounds like I've found my helping hands. After all, who better to keep a secret then people who no one will miss?" She smiles as she walks to the No Name Community.


	9. Head Games

The Titans sat at the table with the Problem Children observing the strange food before them. Michael(OC of Ap0c0ly) shielded himself from the splatters of Cyborg and Superboy engorging themselves on the food. They didn't care what it looked like, they only cared that they were hungry. Meanwhile Nightwing and Firebolt(OC of Browniej126) loomed over the shoulders of I.Q.(My OC).

"Hey Isaac... Hey Isaac... Hey Isaac... Hey Isaac... HEY ISAAC!" Nightwing kept saying, refusing to be ignored.

"What!?" I.Q. replied.

"Whatcha doin?"

"I had the suit construct these small translators so everyone can understand each other."

"That could come in handy for future chapters." Firebolt says.

"I had a handy last night. Compliments of the Black Rabbit! Oh yeah!" Nightwing said.

"Ahem!" Nightwing turns to see a pouting Black Rabbit who swiftly delivered a slap to his face.

"Ah... How'd she know?" Nightwing says as he gets back up.

"Yeah, I gave her a translator a long time ago." Isaac explained.

"I don't like you." Nightwing said to a smirking Isaac.

Later everyone had their translators and conversation was finally stirring up. Superboy and Izayoi were busy telling eachother of their awesomeness.

"I like ya blondie. You're one of the only respectable anime heroes."

"Oh? What's wrong with anime heroes?"

"You guys tend to go emo real quick when worse comes to worse. But you're one of the only ones with that can do attitude."

"I thank you and your teenage angsty self."

At the same time Isaac was talking to the Black Rabbit.

"So the ears are real?"

"Sure are. Just don't pull them."

"Well I can't honestly say I've ever seen that before but then again my wife does have wings."

"Oh you're married? What's she like?"

"Shes a real angle."

"And barely legal!" Nightwing shouts to them.

"Silence!" Isaac retorts.

"Well she sounds cute. I have fiancé of my own already, his name is Elliot March." Upon hearing Black Rabbit say that every boy attracted to her turned pale as a ghost and went silent for a moment. Asuka then turned to Izayoi.

"You're not broken by that news Izayoi?"

"Of course not rich girl, after all, I still have you."

"... I'll allow it." Asuka answers with a small smile on her face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the main hall the vampire maid named Leticia, a young small blonde loli, answers the door.

"Who are you?" She asks in a small voice.

* * *

Back in the dining room Nightwing and Jin talk about leadership skills.

"And that's why I refer to the female half of my team as a harem." Nightwing tells a slightly nauseated Jin.

"Man, no one wants to hear about you banging every girl on the team." Cyborg interrupts.

"Well they should. It wasn't easy but I did what a leader had to do and increase team moral. Then again that's what we guys with our reproductive organs still intact do with our spare time."

"F*** you! F*** Yoooooouuuuu!" Cy yells at a grinning Nightwing.

"They don't call me Dick for nothing."

"Excuse me." Leticia says gaining everyone's attention. "But this lady wanted to speak with you." She points to a little goth girl standing next to her. She seemed to be the same age as Asuka and wore a black dress with leather boots and fishnet stockings. On top of her head was a witch hat.

"I could use help with this one little mess I've made. Any volunteers?" She asks scratching the back of her head.

Minutes later the witch finished explaining everything to the Titans and No Names. "So you can see where I could use some help and if we can just keep this whole incident under wraps that'd be even nicer."

"What do you two think?" Izayoi asks Nightwing and Jin.

"Well I-" Jin is then interrupted by Nightwing.

"We'll take the job!"

"We will?" Jin asks all confused.

"Of course. How can we be heroes if we won't help a lovely damsel in distress?" Nightiwng says holding the witches hand in his own and looking her in the eyes while saying it.

"He's got a point." Izayoi agrees. "One as lovely as this little princess deserves every bit of our undivided attention." He says while holding her hand and looking her in the eyes.

"Well, gee. Thanks." The witch says all flustered.

"I don't know. We can't really afford to lose the problem children." Jin pounders. All of the sudden a little girl with fox ears and a tail runs in with a note to Jin. "What is it Riri?" She hands him a note.

"Whats the matter?" Black Rabbit looks over his shoulder.

"It says some giant spider is targeting community leaders and he's already abducted Sandra." Jin explains.

"That's the guy I'm looking for!" The witch shouts out overhearing the conversation.

"Then we're in. We gotta help our friend." Jin says.

"And your little girlfriend." Riri adds causing Jin to blush.

* * *

The Titans, Nightwing, Cyborg, Superboy, I.Q., Firebolt, Nightshot(OC of Devineggins4) and Michael, joined by the Problem Children, Leticia and Black Rabbit stand in the court-yard of the community. They watched as the witch channeled her energy. A purple aurora then grew around her and zoomed into the forest.

"Shes showing us the way to them, I suggest we hurry before she awakens." Black Rabbit says. Everyone then heads out while the Witch continued to show the way.

* * *

Meanwhile at the edge of Little Garden, a beaten Sandra attempts to crawl away to save herself.

"You fought well for a brat." A tentacle then wraps around her torso and pulls her up. "And I want you to know this isn't anything personal but you are the leader of a community so I'm afraid I must devour your brain. It's just what I do deary. The smarter the brain the more mouth-watering." Another tentacle with a hand like appendage and a mouth at the center of it slithers out of the shadow. "But don't worry, you won't miss what you never knew you had." It begins to slither towards the top of her head when a birdarang collides into it and knocks it off course. "Hm?"

"Drop the loli and slowly back away. I.Q. hasn't had a chance to date her yet." Nightwing says sarcastically while pointing to him.

"I didn't want to have to use this but seven years and six months, from clap." Isaac says.

"Wait what?"

"Prudent children. Haven't your parent ever taught you not to interrupt a person while they're eating?" A massive brain on four spider legs and with two bulging, red veined eyes walked out from the shadows. He used two massive veins as tentacles and had a spinal cord that acted as the throat that devoured ones brains. Aside from that he had one small mouth at the center of the frontal lobe but without any lips. It was just a small cluster of teeth.

"He's uglier then Modok." Firebolt states.

"Then lets rearrange that face of his." Nightshot suggested. Nightshot drew his guns and aimed but then the monster's eyes glowed red.

"You do not wish to fight me. You want to fight your friends." After saying that Nightshot redirects his aim at Nightwing and Michael.

"Uh oh." Michael says as they dodged his fire.

"Izayoi." The brain says. "Fight Superboy." He orders reading his mind. Izayoi obeys. "That takes a are of the powerhouses. "Firebolt, fight Blossom. Cyborg, attack I.Q. Leicia, face Yo. Black Rabbit, come to me." Everyone did as ordered.

Round One! Izayoi vs Superboy! Izayoi's speed kept Supes on the defense, by the time he deflected on attack he already had to counter the next. Superboy directed his eyes to a tree next to the two of them and burnt through the base with his heat vision. The tree falls separating the both of them. Superboy is then given the opportunity to use his super breath on him and blows Izayoi... Away. Ha! Inneduos. Izayoi hits his head on a tree knocking him out. "Lights out kid." Superboy says.

Round Two! Firebolt vs Blossom! The two soared through the air. Firebolt throwing fireballs at Blossom and her dodging them. She turned to use her ice breath only for his fire breath to cancel it out. The smoke clouded Firebolts vision. As he floated there the smoke began to clear out and the air began to move faster and faster around him. Once the air cleared it was revealed Blossom was flying circles around him creating a vacuum. His fire died out and he struggled for air before passing out and dropping back to the ground. Blossom caught him before he hit the floor though.

Round Three! Cyborg vs I.Q.! Cy used his sonic cannon while pursuing Isaac through the forest. Cy blasts a tree at the base and topples it on top of Isaac. He than approaches the pinned unit soldier and takes aim. He fires only to see it is a hologram. A finger then taps Cyborg on his shoulder. "Hm?" He turns in time for Isaac to deliver a punch into his face.

Yith wrapped his tentacle around the brainwashed Black Rabbit. "Just imagine the secrets a black rabbit can hold in her head. I find that far more fascinating than her choice in clothing." But before he can place his brain drainer on her head Cyborg flys into him. "Oof!" He opens his eyes to see the victors surrounding him. "Freeze!" He orders them. Everyone but Isaac obeys. Isaac fires a small missile so he wouldn't harm Cyborg. The explosion built a barrier of smoke. As it settled both tentacles lash out and pin him. "Curious. Why didn't you do as I commanded?"

"My brains half electronic. Resistant to mind control."

"Fascinating. But still, where there's a brain, there is pain."

Meanwhile, Asuka goes to the others and uses her power of authority to cancel out Yith's commands. "Awaken!" She commands. Nightwing, Michael, Nightshot, Yo and Leicia followed behind her. Everyone else awoke in time to see Yith trying to feed on Isaac.

"I'm not only smarter than you, I'm stronger too." Yith tells him trying to tear an opening into the armor. But then Cyborg grabs the sucker along with Izayoi, Superboy, Blossom, Yo, Leicia and Firebolt.

"But you're not stronger than all of us." Superboy says. With that being said everyone turned the sucker towards Yith himself.

"Now say aw..." Izayoi tells him.

"No! Noooooo!" Yith yells before the sucker is attached to his head. He starts to crawl around in pain as every bit of knowledge he learned in his life is drained away and put back into his head all at the same time. He nears the edge of the world.

"Watch your step." Isaac says before Yith walks right off the edge.

"Sure you could've saw that coming, but there wasn't a thing you could've done to avoid it." Nightwing says.

* * *

The kids returned Sandra to the community. While Jin meets back up with them. "Thank you for saving her."

"It's what we do kid." Nightwing tells her. Black Rabbit then gives them a medallion.

"This medallion was crafted by the witch herself as thanks for keeping things quit. It'll take you to where you need to be." She tells them.

"Awesome. So how does it wo-" Cyborg says observing it before they Titans are teleported away.

* * *

Back in the home dimension of the Titans Daimien meets with four others hidden by shadows. "Yith has failed." He tells them.

"His own schedule got the best of him." One of the figures said.

" Let this be a lesson to us. We all must learn to control our desires." Another figure adds.


	10. Hero Academy

Meanwhile, at the Titans beach house! Man I've always wanted to say that. Beast Boy and Jasmine(OC of Odd.D Yuma.T LOVER) stand outside looking at something out of view. Starfire then walks out. "What you two looking at?" She asks them.

"This floating school above our home." Beast says looking at a literal school floating over the beach house.

"Hm, didn't think my day would take that turn." Star says.

"Let's go check it out." Jasmine says. The team goes and checks out the school. Upon arrival we see various other heroic youths such as the Sailor Scouts, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, X Men, Saito and Louise, Bubbles of the Powerpuff Girls with her new boyfriend Rusty the boy robot and various others. The three heroes read the school sign.

"Hero Academy, Institute of tomorrows saviors. Wow because normal school has proven so useful with modern society so far." Beast Boy says sarcastically.

"Especially since this country was put in like what, fiftieth in the education system. Yo kids, stay out of school, you'll learn more." Starfire adds.

"That being said let's check this place out." Jasmine suggest while clinging to Beast Boy's arm.

* * *

Gym class! On the girls half we see Candie & Jinx(Issydragonheart's OC's), Pretty Young Thang(InuKaglover4ev22's OC), Nicole(Fanfictionlover124's OC), Nocturne(Lack-4-a-better-name's OC), Talia(Emmeline C. Thornbrooke's OC's), Dawn(Frost's OC), Parker & Kat(StarSapphireAndHalJordan's OC's) all stood in line dressed for gym as the coach walks out, Wonder Woman. "Alright girls, today we're going to teach you how to dominate where a boy can't." She tells them.

"So basically everywhere?" Jinx adds.

"Indeed my new favorite student."

Meanwhile on the other side of the gym are the boys. Dyral and his brother Matt(FireyFennekin OCs), Pimpsmasher(elejamie's OC), Shard(rhodder12's OC) and Blazer Steel(waterfire98's OC) stand on the opposite side with He-Man as their coach. "Now isn't that just cute? The girls wanna act like boys." He-Man says loud enough for Wonder Woman to overhear.

"We aren't trying to act like you boys because we're better." She retorts.

"Right, because how could I forget that it was She-Ra who managed to push two moons out of orbit and break the strongest metal in the world oh wait, that was me." He-Man says back. Wonder Woman then turns to him.

"That's it. Girls, today you're about to see a grown man cry." Wonder Woman tells her students as she gets ready for battle.

"Boys, keep in mind I don't condone hitting a lady under any circumstances but also note Amazonians aren't ladies." He-Man says.

The Fight starts and let me just tell you it was pretty awesome. Like really, if i could describe it to you I would, oh wait I can. He-Man never once had to draw his sword to fight Wonder Woman, even when she had her weapons out. He just grabbed them out of her hands and broke them. Wonder Woman even used her Lasso on him but he broke the rope just by flexing his right arm. It just came down to hand-to-hand. Meanwhile, as the coaches duked it out the students just interacted with each other.

Daryl and Matt spoke to Candie and Jinx. "So, you two come here often?" Daryl asks them.

"How could we? The place just appeared over the beach house today." Jinx bitterly points out.

"Pardon my brothers stupidity. It's his best and worst trait." Matt says.

"Hey!" Daryl snaps at the comment.

"Funny." Candie says giggling a bit. another girl then tugs on her sleeve. "Hm, yes? What is it?"

"Are you I.Q.s wife, Candie?" The slightly younger girls asks her.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Parker. I.Q. is my adopted big brother." The little girl said awaiting Candie's response. Candie stood there taking it all in for a minute.

"And why have I never heard of you until now?" Candie asked with a dark aurora surrounding her.

"I think he wanted to surprise you. I came by because I have a friend who needs to learn how to control her powers and bro said you can teach her." Parker told her.

"Oh really? Well depends who's the friend?" Candie asks now happy once more.

"Kat, she also knew bro but just developed her powers."

"Hello, I'm Kat." The second girl says. Candie begins to shake with anger.

'Isaac, You better have a good explanation as to why or how you know all of these girls and never told me about them!' Candie thinks to herself trying to fight her anger. Meanwhile, Daryl sadly weeps in the background.

'Why is I.Q. hogging all of the girls to himself. He's not the only one who wants a harem. It's so unfair' Daryl thinks to himself. His brother looks at him.

"Bro, you okay?" Matt asks his brother while waving his hand in his face trying to get his attention.

Dawn then runs up to her older brother. "Big Brother!" She yells before latching on to him by the waist. "What is this place?" She asks him.

"That's what we're here to find out." Beast Boy says. "Which way is that principals office?" They then see a sign over an elevator door that says 'Principal's Office'. "Oh." BB says. Him, Dawn, Jasmine and Star then board the elevator.

"Oh come on! Even Beast Boy is getting all the chicks?" Daryl says out of anger.

* * *

In the elevator, the four just stand in silence waiting for the ride to end. "Worlds slowest elevator, right girls?" BB asks.

"I know,right? Like the stairs would be faster." Jasmine answers.

"Had I know I would've just flown up there" Star adds.

"And probably bang whom ever is waiting up there." BB says while covering Dawn's ears.

"I can still hear you." Dawn says.

"I'd be to exhausted. My legs are jelly after I ran into the football team." Star answers.

"Ewwww..." Beast Boy and Jasmine say while cringing. "Don't touch the tangerine colored girl Dawn." BB gently pushes her to his side and away from Star. The team finally reach their floor.

* * *

The Team rushes the room. "Freeze! We're the Teen Titans!" BB yells in a battle stance. "Wait, who the hell are you? and why did you just describe what I was doing?"

"Because I'm the principal slash writer of this story." If you can't guess who the principal is its Shaman94, me, because thinking of new characters is hard.

"Why do I get this feeling we know you from somewhere?" Star asks me. "And why do you keep describing everything we do?"

"Because Dick Grayson's second choice, It's my job. You see Titan, we've been watching you for a long time."

"We?" BB asks.

"Yes, me and the creators."

"And what is it you 'Creators' do exactly?" Jasmine asks.

"Whatever we want basically. Observe." I push the button on the com system and speak the next words. "Static Shock! Pretty Young Thang is your new girlfriend, alright?"

"That's cool with me." He says walking up behind the blushing sailor scout and pulling her closer to him.

"And also, who was the ginger that wanted to hook up with Nigthwing?"

"Over here!" Nocturne raises her hand.

"Excellent, he's yours now."

"Seriously? What about Blossom?"

"What about Blossom?"

"Never thought of it that way."

"See Titans? We just want what's best for you in this story and a lot of Ecchi and harem moments, and I mean a lot."

"Well we got no arguments. Just be sure to use your powers for good." BB says.

"... No..." I whisper. "Ah s***!"

"Hey, company!" BB says covering Dawn's ears.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asks.

"I forgot to collect all the student loans. Now I have to get my money out of this dumb $$ school somehow."

"Company!"

"Always have a backup plan. I'm burning this b**** to the ground!" I say pulling out a molitouf cocktail.

"What part of 'company' do you not understand?"

"Core concept basically. Now get out of here! I'm getting my dime's worth out of this place one way or another." The four then bored the elevator and I start the fire by throwing the cocktail in front of the door. "Yeah, Burn baby! haha!" I then look around for another exit. "Fffffffffffuuuuuuu-"

* * *

Later that day the Titans watch the floating school hover there as a burning pile of wreckage. "Pretty fire." Beast Boy says.

"Talking to me Beast?" Star asks sarcastically.

"Not even if I was wasted chickity."

* * *

"Bubbles here with the useless fact of the day that may ruin your childhood memories of your heroes. Did you know? The Powerpuff Girls original name was to be The Whoopass girls. That being said Chemical X really is Whoopass Stew. Freaking Youtube it kids. Bubbles, Out."


	11. Adventures In Africa

Original Characters belong to Me, Browniej126, Devineggins4 and Ap0c0ly.

* * *

Back with Time Traveling Titans story arc, we find our small band of heroes in a stasis lock between time and space. "Where is this exactly?" Nightwing asks.

"It appears we are trapped in the universe between time and space" I.Q. answers.

"I like it. It roomy like the Tardis." Firebolt adds.

"Where's that medallion so we can get out of here?" Nightwing asks looking towards Cyborg who's giggling like an idiot while facing away from the others. "Need I ask?"

"Nightwing! You remember that bouncy rack on Black Rabbit, right?" Cyborg asks his friend.

"How could anyone forget. A rack like that comes by only once in a life."

"Well her fingerprints are on this medallion."

"So?"

"So, we can clone her."

"You're doing Gods work Cyborg."

"I don't believe you two." Blossom tells them. "Do any of you boys have a slightest bit of shame?"

"Pipe down babe. We boys don't need shame for we don't hold any secrets from each other. Observe." Nightwing tells her before turning to the others. "I've docked with Beast Boy once and I'm not scared to admit it, he's bigger then me!" Nightwing then points to Cyborg.

"I miss my junk." Cyborg says grabbing the air around his crotch. Nightwing then points to Nightshot.

"I'm afraid of the dark. I still use a nightlight." Nightwing then points to Firebolt.

"I once had a sex dream of me and David Tenant and I'm straight as a nail." Nighting then points to Michael.

"I used to be Red X." Nightwing points to Superboy.

"I'm a fan of My Little Pony, deal with it." And finally Nightwing points to Isaac.

"I'm a Sadomasochist, the sounds of my opponents screams get me hotter than the surface of the sun." Nightwing then turns to Blossom.

"See? The men of the Teen Titans keep nothing about themselves from each other. Why can't you girls be that rusting of eachother?"

"Mainly because we instinctivly wanna tear each others eyes out." Blossom answers.

"That's what makes having a harem so difficult. Now, Cy, get to cloning Bouncy Rabbit."

"There's only enough for one clone. Dibs!" Cyborg says.

"Oh like hell!" Nightinwg then tackles Cyborg and the two grapple for the medallion. The two squirmed and pushed as they tried to seize the medallion from each other until, finally, it broke. Both Cy and Nightwing flew across the room landing next to other teammates. Isaac helped Cyborg up in time for both of them to see the medallion glow a strange color. Firebolt, Michael and Nightshot stood with Nightwing looking at his piece do ing the same thing. Both of the lights then turn into a flash, Cyborg and Isaac are engulfed by a blue light where Firebolt, Michael, Nightshot and Nightwing are engulfed by their half. Superboy instinctively shields Blossom as both lights engulf them.

* * *

Nightwing awakens to a man poking him with a stick. "I'm awake! I'm awake! Who the hell are you?" He asks a man who seemed not to know what he was saying. "Where am I speaking of which?" He gets up and finds Firebolt, Michael and Nightshot still asleep. He walks over and kicks them awake. Joined by his friends, or at least as many as he could find for the time, Nightwing makes his way to the nearest building. The team arrives at a bar. "This seems inviting." Nightwing says as every cut-throat, thug, thief and bandit within miles of their location.

"Out of the frying pan dot dot dot, eh Dick?" Firebolt tells his friend.

"Alright, stick together and find out where we are and what time period." Nightwing orders his team.

"We're in 1960's Congo of Africa." Nightshot answers before they could all sit in their seats at the bar.

"How did you-?"

"I looked at the calendar and the map next to it." Nightshot answers pointing to a calendar and map behind the bar.

"Hm, Good eyes. Guess that's why you're the teams sharp shooter." Nightwing tells him taking a seat at the bar next to a stranger having a drink.

"Out of towners, are we?" A brown-haired, white male asks them.

"Who wants to know?" Nightwing asks.

"The only other guy who speaks english within sixty miles of this entire place."

"Does this man have a name?"

"You can call me Wilson."

"My name is Grayson." The two shake hands.

"So tell me mister Wilson, any chance you can send some lost kids back home?"

"That's a tall order to fulfill for some people I just met. Tell ya what, You all seem like capable, young lads. I may or may not have a private jet ready for America..."

"I like what I'm hearing so far."

"But!"

"And here's the downer."

"I would also need some work done."

"It's never easy is it guys? Alright, buddy what do ya need done?"

"Not here, follow me." Wilson led the team to a more secure place.

* * *

The team now is at an undisclosed location, A.K.A, Wilson's place of operations. He handed Nightwing a sheet of paper. "This is a list of... 'chores' that I need done." Wilson says.

"Four tasks for four of us. Lets get this over with, Titans Go!" Nightwing and the others head out. Wilson returns to his office followed by his right hand man.

"You sly dog." The assistant says.

"What?" Wilson lets out a chuckle.

"You don't have a jet to take them home and still managed to find away to get free labor out of them."

"Every penny saved, am I right?" Wilson says as he takes a drink from his beer while kicking his feet up onto his desk.

* * *

Firebolt hovered around a marsh land. "What am I supposed to be looking for again? The humidity is destroying the paper." He tried to read what his task was. "Catch... a... what is that? Does that say 'Kasa Sex' or Kasa-" The trees to Firebolts left then crumble down as a dinosaur attempts to take a bit out of him. "REX!"

Michael stood at the foot of a mountain. He looked at his assignment. "Retrieve the package at the top of the mountain." He then looked up what was thirty miles of hiking and then looked around. "There's no ride up there?" He asked hoping for someone to correct him.

Nightshot stood outside in a clear field of tall grass. He then read his note. "Find the needle in the field." He then looked at miles of tall grass. "Oh hell no." He says crumbling his paper up and throwing it away as he turned and walked away.

And finally Nightwing kicked a body shape bag into the lake. "I'm going to assume that bag was filled with grass clipping and a dead lion. Either way, my job here is done." Nightwing says to two thugs that brought the bag.

* * *

"I must say I am impressed fellows." Wilson says to Nightwing, Nightshot and Michael. "Congrats on setting a new record Michael. No one has climbed the mountain for my breakfast that fast before." An exhausted Michael gives a thumbs up while lying face down on the floor. "How did you find the needle though Nightshot?"

"I just went to the supply closet and got one from there." Nightshot answered.

"Well now we just need to wait for Firebolt now. If he survived." Wilson said as a beaten and tattered Firebolt kicks the door open and wobbles into place a tooth of the Kasa Rex on the table.

"That's all that's... left of it... sir." Firebolt then falls down in exhaustion.

"Well a deal is a deal. Follow me to the hangar." Wilson leads the kids to the jet hanger. As they follow him Nightwing notices the increasing number of thugs watching them. The team arrive in an empty hangar.

"Mister Wilson." Nightwing asks him.

"Yes mister Grayson?"

"You don't have a jet, do you?"

"No, mister Grayson."

"I see. Titans Go!" Nightwing yells as the others jump into action as the thugs attack.

"Yeah... go team..." Firebolt says as he lies on the floor still exhausted while all the chaos ensues around him but somehow is incapable of harming him.

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Ping. Bang!" Nightshot yelled as he shot each armed thug. Nightwing followed Wilson to the top of the hangars until they meet each other on the rafters.

"I don't take kindly to double crosses mister Wilson." Nightwing says before a bullet grazes his left shoulder. "Ah!"

"Newsflash kid, I don't care." Wilson says as he points a gun at Nightwing. "I find it only fitting, before killing a man to give him the full name of his slayer. I am Slade Wilson mister Grayson and my name will be the last one you'll ever hear." Slade says as he pulls the trigger. Nightwing manages to throw a birdarang at the last-minute intercepting the bullet. Both deflect each other knocking them of course, the bullet strikes Nightwing in his leg and causes him to fall off the rafters. The birdarang, however, tilts to the sharp end and sticks into Slade's left eye. "Aaahhh!"

"Aaahhh!" Nightwing hits the floor only to of landed on something soft. "Whew, that was a close one. What did I land on anyways?" Nightwing looks to see Firebolt. "Oh... good save buddy."

"Glad to help... ack." Firebolt says as he is dragged to safety with the others by Nightwing. The four heroes are pinned behind a create as the thugs keep firing on them. Nightwing looks at his piece of the medallion.

"Gentlemen, I've had better people in mind to die with." Nightwing says.

"Likewise." Nightshot says as he keeps firing.

"Eeyup." Michael says.

"I can't feel my legs." Firebolt adds. All of the sudden the medallion begins to light up again. Meanwhile, Slade returns with a grenade launcher and aims it at the box the team was hiding behind. He fires it and hits his target. There was nothing but ruble left.

"Someone clean that mess up." Slade says as he hands the launcher to one of his thugs while gripping his damaged eye.

To be continued...

* * *

Ask A Hero...

"Hey folks, Buttercup here and ready to answer your questions. Today's question comes from 'Random Reader'. They ask 'Hey Buttercup, what do you think of the new Powerpuff special coming out?' Great question kid and here's my answer. It sucks. The animation looks like something out of a Gorillaz music video and they didn't even get Craig McCracken to come in to write the episode and only like two or three of the original writers. Basically, what I'm saying is this special is bound to be a huge middle finger to the fans who grew up with the series."


End file.
